The adventures of Spidey and Ariel 3: Danny Phantom's world
by The Whip
Summary: Read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**After Spidey and his gang return from the Justice League dimension, the Justice League were taking to a tour of the city everyone by Spidey's gang expect for Spidey and Ariel they were at the beach, Spidey was surfing on a black surfboard with a red spider symbol of his costume, wears an black swim trunks with yellow lightning symbols on the sides. Ariel was beside him with a surfboard of a blue and a mermaid tail symbol on it. Ariel was in a two-piece, bright-blue bikini, after explained from Spidey that he and her are going surfing Spidey give Ariel this bikini, consisting of an incredibly teeny-tiny bottom, framing her sumptously slim derriere perfectly, with a thin blue ruffle encircling top edge of the bikini-bottom, subtly drawing attention towards her smooth, flat midriff. The bikini-top was a spaghetti-strapless-style, fitting closely to her curves, with the tiniest of tantalizing gaps left in the center. Ariel loves surfing it's different then swimming with a tail fin. After about 4 hours later they got done surfing as they put their surfboards sticking in the ground, laying on some towls and chairs trying to lay in the sun for a relaxing day.**

**Thunder was flying in the air enjoying the wind in his feathers but suddenly he transported himself to a another universe as he flaps his wings and sees a tree and held out his talons as he lands on the branch and notices something in the area.**

**Something is said above the whole area where Thunder and some other people were doing the title saying in golden letters, 'The mystery begins'. Then vanished into thin air like smoke.**

**It's been two years since Young Ben Tennyson defeated the alien warlord Vilgax and things had been normal that is if you count the alien attacks that has being happening since Ben's secret was revealed.**

**Right now Ben and his cousin Gwen were battling Charmcaster who have given them a surprise attack.**

**"Can't you take a break from the whole trying to get revenge on me" said Gwen.**

**"Not until I see you and your cousin dead" said Charmcaster with a smirk as she prepared to use another spell "Snora bent chota" as she made the plants to attack them.**

**Then a green light consumed Ben and an alien with wheels under its legs a long tail with some kind of helmet that covered its head.**

**"XRL8" he shouted as he ran very fast towards Charmcaster while avoiding the enchanted plants and tried to tackle her, but she saw him coming and cast another spell that made the road to melt thereby making it slippery and XRL8 fell on his back. Charmcaster was too busy typing up Ben by wrapping the melted road around XRL8 that she didn't notice Gwen give a jump kick to her face and lost her concentration on XRL8.**

**"Amora denshaa" said Gwen as the released XRL8 from his bondage and dodged one of Charmcaster's plants. "I don't think so you two have embarrassed me for the last" said Charmcaster as hundreds of enchanted plants surrounded them. XRL8 cut off as many plants as he can and Gwen tried to cut off as many plants she can with her pink blast, but the more they destroyed the more they came when hope to escape seem lost a horn was heard as the Rust Bucket came crashing through the plants. The door flung to reveal an old overweight man in a Hawaii shirt and blue pants and brown boots who said, "get in" without a second to spend Gwen entered but stop on the steps of the Rust Bucket and saw Ben still chomping the incoming plants with his fast hands, she tried to call him "Ben get in here now" but Ben with his ignorant mind did not listen until the Omnitrix hourglass started to flashing red and he turned back to Ben.**

**"I'm coming" Ben responded as he ran to the Rust Bucket, but he did not reach ten feet to the Rust Bucket before a giant vine wrapped around him and carried him to the air as he met face with Charmcaster with a smirked face and commanded the other vines to attack the Rust Bucket, but was met with a electrical force field that electroctued the vines. Charmcaster's smirk turned into a angry face as she turned to Ben who was still wrapped around by his stomach by the vine.**

**"So you and your cousins think you can stop me with a force field!" she paused "then you all are dead wrong" she finished before she could command the vines to attack a pink blast sawed through the vine holding Ben thereby letting him to fall and screaming but instead of falling to the ground and to his death he met a pink platform which lower him down to the ground and pulled towards the force field. The force field power reduced just in time for the pink platform to pull Ben into the Rust Bucket.**

**As Ben stood up after being pulled inside the Rust Bucket he saw it was Gwen with glowing pink hands and with a glowing pink hand a glow reached for the door and immediately closed the door and dessaper along with the glowing platform under Ben and into Gwen glowing hands that disppeared and stopped glowing. The Rust Bucket force field powered and drove through the vines until it was out of the field of vines. As soon as they were out a dozen aircrafts floated above the field of mutant vines dropping stink bombs thereby clouding and killing the vines. Just as the field of stink bombs cleared, a very angry boost through heading top speed towards the Rust Bucket.**

**"It's not over yet" said Charmcaster as she reached in front of the Rust Bucket resulting to the Rust Bucket to a halt. Inside the Rust Bucket Grandpa Max activated the missiles on top of the Rust Bucket to fire Charmcaster but Charmcaster created a shield around her resulting to explode at the shield. Charmcaster created a giant ball of pink blast towards the Rust Bucket which destroyed the electrical shield protecting the Rust Bucket.**

**"She destroyed the shield what are we going to do Grandpa" said Gwen with a worried face as she saw the power Charmcaster used on the shield.**

**"I don't know about you guys but I'm going hero" said Ben with his serious game face as he pressed a button on the Omnitrix as the face pop upon showing an alien icon he twisted it to a icon with four hands and slammed it down he was then engulfed by a green light turning into what looks like an alien with one purple eye a spectra tail and a grey body.**

**"FOURARMS!" it shouted a small creepy voice. The alien looked at itself and looked disappointed "stupid watch turned me into Ghostfreak, let's see what I can do with him" said the alien known as Ghostfreak turn intangible and flew through the roof of the Rust Bucket not listening to his Grandpa trying to warn him.**

**"Well isn't it you. I was hoping your cousin will have come out and faced me, I guess you have to die first" said Charmcaster with a smile on her face would have attacked before Ben turn into an alien but decided to wait and see who will come to fight on the inside she is glad to fight Ben and she would love to kill him cause she know that Gwen will be very angry to see her cousin dead and she want Gwen to feel the same way like she did when she ruined her plans.**

**"Sorry but she doesn't have to fight cause I can handle you just by myself" said Ghostfreak as he turn invisible no matter Charmcaster was not surprised by Ben turning invisible her eyes started to glow blue as she looked around her to look for Ghostfreak and found him trying to attack her from the back she shot a blue blast towards him resulting to him turning visible and falling a few meters from Charmcaster.**

**"How did you know how I was behind you" said Ghostfreak as he groaned over the pain from his chest. Charmcaster landed before with a smirk and answered "quiet simple that spell of mine allows me to see anything invisible including you" as she raised a blue glowing hand to kill him and continued "and also you can't turn invisible" just as she was about to kill him a smoke bomb dropped between them she looked back to see Gwen standing with smirk across her face as Ghostfreak phased through the ground just in time for the smoke bomb to activate and knocking Charmcaster out. Ghostfreak phase right beside her and the watch timed out.**

**"Nice, you took down Charmcaster" said Ben after turning back to human. Gwen's smirk disappear as she got angry and hit Ben at the back of his head.**

**"You are such a doofus do you know that you could have gotten killed" said Gwen as she was about to shout at him if Grandpa Max did not interrupted her. "She's right Ben, Charmcaster was ready for everything, we'll talk about your punishment with your parents and I've called the police to arrest Charmcaster they should be here before she wakes up" said Grandpa Max as he, Gwen, and Ben walked into the Rust Bucket and left.**

**Meanwhile in a castle a being/figure sat on a throne chair the only thing that can be seen is his red eyes. He have being watching Ben fight with Charmcaster. "How disappointing I expected Tennyson to be stronger I guess I was wrong but I will not underestimate him...again"**

**Unknown to the figure in the castle that he's being watched by Thunder through the eagle's golden eyes and he screamed with sounds waves going back into Spidey's world as he flap his wings opened as he heads into the sky and teleporting back to Spidey's universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: runaway**

**Spidey's world, the RBv2 home**

**As Spidey and Ariel got to their bedroom, getting into their clothes as Ariel decides to change into new clothes as Spidey left on his black hoodie jacket. She was wearing a sea green jacket hoodie, a royal blue t-shirt underneath it. Her hair was flowing down, like a fiery waterfall. She wore light blue jeans, showing off her beautiful legs that was both modest and spectacular at the same time and they were skin tight to the ankle. She wore sea green fingerless gloves like Spidey's his were black holes leather at the knuckles, air pocket in the wrist area fingerless gloves, with the crown insignia in a royal blue color etched in the middle of it. Her shoes were slippers flats, but made of slik, and also very durable. The color was sea green, and an insignia of the mermaid was etched in at the middle, it being a magnificent royal blue color. Around her neck was the same gutiar symbol as Spidey, but a sea green color. The hoodie has an beaked hood of her old white hoodie and the forearm on the left arm has the Assassin's Creed insignia etched on it and the shirt has the symbol of Spider-Man Unlimited Suit on it and an royal blue sling backpack to her left shoulder while Spidey has an all black sling bag to the right shoulder on him.**

**As Spidey puts on his DX army baseball backwards, he suddenly heard a eagle scream from outside as Thunder shows up in blue light. Spidey then listens to Thunder as he tells in eagle speak as Spidey nodded and Thunder then disappeared in the blue light again.**

**"Spidey what's up?" Ariel asked him as Spidey looks at her.**

**"We got a another adventure again Ariel." Spidey tell her as Ariel smiled as she gets some of her stuff packed into the two backpacks on her back.**

**As Spidey heads out of him and his wife bedroom, Spidey waited for Ariel as he play on his phone GTA Chinatown wars leaning against the wall, Ariel came out from the room.**

**"Ready Spidey?" Ariel asked her husband as Spidey nodded and put up his phone in his pocket as he grabs a red laptop bag with an HP laptop computer in there and put it on him.**

**"Let's roll." Spidey said as he and she run through the hallway. Inside the kitchen, Chance and Jake and the others Altair, Ryder, Chuck, Odette, MJ, Peter Parker 1st, Clark, Lois with Ship on her lap which was a small creature with black and green circuitry covering its back; it had only one eye and two stubby legs on the front, with a slug-like rear. Diana, Donna, Wally, Sonic, Po, Long Shadow, Rex, Virgil, Richie, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Even Bumblebee and Eva were with them as Bee was in his human size after they got back from the tour of Motorcity v2.**

**But they saw Spidey and Ariel running. "Hey what's going on?" Diana asked Chance as he saw Spidey and Ariel running to the front door.**

**"I think Thunder just told that another event in the another universe is about to happened." Chance say as he and Jake ran to their room and got their stuff the TurboKat, costumes, Glovatrixs.**

**Altair told the others to do the same as they nodded and ran to their rooms upstairs as Spidey and Ariel head out the front door with Chance and Jake in their Swat Kats costumes as they followed them, the others who were in costumes and no costumes as they ran towards a portal the color was white at the cliff as they jumped through it and the portal closed.**

**Unknown to them that a massive blue dragon was going in a larger portal in outer space as it follows them from above.**

**Ben's universe, Ben's house**

**Ben was lying on his bed bored after his parents and Grandpa have given him a lecture on not listening and was grounded for 3 weeks with no using the Omnitrix for personal things.**

**"This isn't fair I was just trying to help" said Ben.**

**"Do you mean fighting by yourself cause that is not called helping" said Gwen as she entered Ben's room without making a sound.**

**"What do you want" said Ben frustrated.**

**"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Ben but you don't have to fight by yourself even if it was Charmcaster" said Gwen with a concerned look.**

**"It's not that it's everything, nothing is happening anymore no kicking of alien butt just some random enemies coming to have revenge because we stopped their evil plan during summer vacation two years ago and that was the fun part" said Ben.**

**"I see now that why your angry" said Gwen as she continued "you miss fighting aliens, stopping bad guys, and saving people."**

**"I guess your right" said Ben as his frustration began to calm down.**

**"But you need to forget about that and start to or try to adjust to life in Bellwood and when our old enemies come we'll be they to stop them" said Gwen as she advised Ben.**

**"Thanks Gwen now can you leave my room I like to think things through" said Ben as he put up a smile.**

**"Okay Ben oh and by the way your mom said dinner will be ready by three" Gwen said as she closed the door leaving Ben's room.**

**After Gwen left Ben continued looking at the ceiling about ten minutes before a thought came to him 'Gwen may be right but I can't just adjust it's boring' he stood up from his bed and walked to his window in his bed room and continued his thought 'out there I'm sure there's a part of the world or in the universe that need some saving and I'm going to find it' he walked to his door and slightly opened the door and poke his head out looked to the left and right seeing nobody was at the hallway he closed the door pulled the drawer from his computer desk and brought out a sheet of paper wrote on it and placed it on his bed. Unknown to him that Thunder was on an tree branch looking in Ben's bedroom watching him.**

**He whispered "see you guys later" and climbed out of the window.**

**In the living room**

**Ben's mom was cooking something while her husband was sitting at the dining room reading a newspaper across the table was Gwen reading a book. It was quiet until it was interrupted by Grandpa Max closing the door after coming in. He walked to the table and took a seat he looked around and saw that someone was missing so he asked "where's Ben?" his son (Ben's dad) put down the newspaper and responded "he's in his room after when you left I told him to go to his room and to think about the consequences of earlier" and returned to his newspaper. Max was angry with his son for just answering him and returning to his newspaper like nothing happened but Grandpa Max knew that his son was not supportive about Ben having to fight aliens during summer vacation two years ago and now Ben and Gwen have grownup he was still not okay with Ben being in aliens fights and Grandpa Max had tried to convinced his son but he just ignore what he said and then they will both result to an unrelated argument but Grandpa Max knew that he just caring about his son's protection after all he would have done the same thing to him.**

**So he continued "you don't have to be hard on him, he said he was sorry" his son put down his newspaper again and sighed rubbing his temples "it's always like this dad, you should try and teach him to be more careful and I know I'm being hard on him it's just to show him that I'm concerned, you know what I'll go call him for dinner" he said as he got up to Ben's room.**

**Ben's room**

**Ben has already activated an alien turning into what looked an werewolf alien with sharp claws at both hands and feet and with a were wolf face a hairy body in black and white clothes "BENWOLF" he whispered as he tried to climb through the window and manage to squeeze through but not without cracks on the wall and stood on the roof ready to jump and leave but at the moment his dad and saw him outside the window.**

**"Ben what are you doing out here!" he shouted angrily.**

**"Goodbye dad" said Ben wolf as he jump off the roof to another roof to another until he could not see him. Thunder then took the air as he opened his wings and flapped them as he flew following Ben wolf. His anger turned into a horrified face as he could not believe what just happened, his son and only son left. He began to look around his room to find anything that can tell him why Ben left. He looked on his bed and saw a note that Ben wrote on earlier he unfold it and it read:**

**'Dear dad, Gwen, grandpa or anyone who get this.**

**You may have seen that noticed that I have gone and the reason why is because I have being thinking about Bellwood and I have decided it's time I go and face the world and I know what your thinking I am not capable of being by myself but I just have to try if I want to be a hero. I know your probably mad at me but please I just need to be by myself for a while and I will be careful of what I do next time I'm in a fight. Come and find me you will not find me when I'm found the answer to the problem I facing.**

**Sincerely Ben,**

**P.S tell Gwen she owe me 10 bucks'**

**His father immediately left the room and went to the dinner table dropped the letter and ran to the door got out hopped into his car and started it and left to look for Ben. Everyone on the dining room was confused. Max then picked up the paper and read it. Gwen who have stopped reading her book when Ben's dad dropped the paper asked "what is it" Max responded "Ben's gone." There was silence until Max left the room along with and her aunt(Ben's mom) who had heard what they said.**

**Meanwhile Ben as Ben wolf was jumping roof from roof and was thinking 'maybe I shouldn't do this. I wonder what was thinking earlier I'm not ready and I'll need help in stuck up situations. That's it I'm heading home' just as he finished his thought a portal appeared and he accidently jumped in from top of the building and dissappeared.**

**Suddenly three portals opened up. Side by side angle to the two portals right and left the middle straight. Spidey and the others came out of the portal as an preson with a build of a wrestler with a green baseball cap has 'CENATION' on it covering his deep-blue eyes, fresh shaved cut hair, light tan skin, an green Cenation t-shirt, wrists bands and dogtags, jean shorts, black sneakers trainers, black knee pads, camo backpack with the AMP and powers and costume of Cole MacGrath from Infamous the first game this was the 2nd WWE Superstar John Cena Spidey's 7th brother. Second was an man about 5'10 in height, black spiked hair pointing out at impossible angles, as wild and untamed as his spirit as it deft gravity. Onyx black eyes, wore an Orange Gi with the Japanese kanji 'turtle' broad across his back, and dark blue boots with dark blue wrist bands, blue belt sash, a brown sack on his belt and backpack on his back this was Son Goku or Goku for short. They run along with Spidey and his gang as they dive into the portal. Then the portal closed itself as they head for the next world. The same dragon from before went up into the next portal. Unknown to the gang that several vehicles drove through the streets until they head into a portal and closed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A normal day gone bad.**

**It was a beautiful day. The blue sky clouded less; the birds sang songs of chiriping and a mechanical ghost just crash into a building wall...wait a minute WHAT! In close observation, the mechanical ghost got off the large crater and flew off to the sky to face his prey. He spotted his prey and got ready to face a teenage ghost boy with snow white hair, glowing green neon eyes, and dressed in a black and grey jumpsuit with the symbol of 'DP'.**

**"You will have you pelt this time, whelp." The mechanical ghost said. His hands brought out missiles packs and he targets them at the ghost boy. Then he fired three missiles heading to the ghost boy. However, the teen superhero saw them and made no move to avoid the missiles. Before the missiles could reach him, the teenage ghost boy turned intangible, making the missiles to pass through him harmlessly.**

**The ghost boy then became intangible and yawned as he stared at the mechanical ghost, "Is this getting old, Skulker. It's still the same rountine. You try to get my pelt which is still gross; I say some witty banter and then kick your butt and shove you into the thermos."**

**"Not this time, Ghost child." Skulker said with confidence, "Today is the day I finally get your pelt."**

**"Yeah, good luck with that." The ghost boy sarcastically said. The ghost boy fists charged up ecto energy and he directly fired two ecto blasts at Skulker. But Skulker was determined and created a shield to protect him from the ecto blasts. The shield was able to protect him from the blast as the ecto shield was hit instead of him. He then dropped the shield and brought out an ecto laser from his wrist and fired it back at the ghost child.**

**The ghost boy just yawned and dodged to the left with no effort, "One." Again, Skulker fired an ecto laser at him, and again the ghost boy dodged it, "Two." Skulker fired an ecto laser at him, and again the ghost boy dodged it, "Two." Skulker fired another ecto blast and the ghost boy dodged it, "Three. You're out." Immediately, he both his fists glowed icy blue and he joined both together. With both his hands together, he quickly fired a massive ice blast that Skulker couldn't avoid and he was frozen in a ice. And because he was frozen, Skulker wasn't able to fly and hurled straight to the ground.**

**The ghost boy watched as he crashed down on the street and yawned again, "This is getting boring." He flew down at Skulker and reached to his back and brought out his thermos. With a smirk on his face, Danny pointed the thermos directly at a frozen Skulker, "Hey Skulker. Remember this guy I'm sure..." He was however distracted as a blue stream of light was shot out from above and sucked Skulker away. Danny knew who it was and looked up to see his thirteen year old cousin Danielle Phantom or in her human form Danielle Fenton.**

**It's been a year since the ghost boy aka Danny Phantom, in human, Danny Fenton entered his parents ghost portal and that changed his life. Ever since then, Danny became Danny Phantom and he protected his home town, Amity Park, from different size of ghostly threat. In every battle he became experienced with the job and became more powerful with new ghost powers to the collection. But then nothing could compare when an asteroid aka The Disasteroid was heading straight for earth a few months ago. Luckily, after some difficulties and planning on Danny's part, he was able to lead almost the entire ghost zone and there was able to make the earth intangible just before the Disasteroid made collusion.**

**Then two months after the disasteroid incident, Danny went looking for his 'cousin', Dani Phantom and thanks to an invention of his dad called th Booooooooomerang, he was able to find her in one of his ghostly allies castle, Dora's castle. From there he was able to find Dora and both of them found Dani. Danny then told her about his concern for her and since his parents knew about his secret he thought about bringing her home to the human world and joining his family. Dani was sacred about it, but after some convincing by both Danny and Dora, both of them said they're goodbyes to the ghost princess and left. As soon as they got home, Danny carefully introduced Danielle to his parents and from there Dani was able to explain who she was and everything about her. Danny's parents took pity on her and easily welcome her into the family; Jazz was happy to have a little sister, Jack was both glad at having another kid and also someone to blabber all about ghost and Maddie was excited that she had another daughter and began preparation on her room with Jazz assisting her.**

**Things went well for the Fenton household as Dani took became comfortable with a family. But then things became worse when Dani wanted to fight ghosts with Danny. However, Danny refused and since fighting ghosts were his domain, his parents and sister weren't able to convince him no matter how much they tried. The two quarreled about it almost every day, but as usual Danny refused and got Jazz to watch over her while he left fighting. Jazz wasn't sure of it, but reluctantly agreed when Danny gave her sad puppy dog eyes.**

**Back at the current situation, Danny flew up to see adopted sister and scowled at her, "What do you think you're doing? I thought I told you to stay back at home?"**

**"C'mon, Danny. Why do you get all the fun, while you fight ghosts all day?" Dani complained.**

**Just then, a small crowd of people began to form the ground. Danny didn't want anyone to know about his sister's ghost halfd, so without warning her, he grabbed her wrist and both of them were gone in a twirling mist.**

**As soon as they appeared in their home basement/lab, Dani harshly pushed his hand off of her, "You always treat me like a little kid! You just don't understand, Danny!"**

**Danny scowled at her with a straight look, "I may not understand, but I'm not letting you fight ghosts and that FINAL!" However, Dani didn't take it well, she threw the thermos angrily at Danny's stomach and turned intangible and flew through the roof. As he watched Dani leave angrily, Danny realized how angry he made his little sister and tried to follow her.**

**"Let her go, Danny." Jazz said from the doorstep. A few minutes ago, she was heading into the lab when she heard familiar quarrel and stayed to see if things would work well. But it only seems that Danny had once again made Dani angry.**

**"But what if..." Danny protested.**

**"No buts mister." Jazz interrupted. She calmly walked to him to display a concerned look for her brother, "Give her sometime to think and when she gets home I'll talk to her."**

**"Fine." Danny answered. Then a thought came to mind and he realized in his hand was the Fenton thermos. After Dani had thrown it to his stomach, he was able to grab it, though he admitted that his cousin was strong, "Oh and Jazz. Catch." He threw the thermos to Jazz. Luckily, she was good at catching thing over her time in team Phantom, so when Danny threw it she caught it with one hand.**

**Jazz nodded, "Also Sam and Tucker called. They're waiting for you by the Nasty Burger."**

**"Totally forgot." Danny face palmed and smiled back at his sister, "Thanks, sis. See ya." With that said, Danny turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. From there, he headed straight for the Nasty Burger. In a few minutes he could see the Nasty Burger drawing close as he approached and also two familiar figures waiting outside.**

**Danny flew down to the ground next to them and glance at them with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry for being late."**

**"Ok, Danny, but what took you so long?" Sam asked, "Usually it takes you three minutes to beat him now."**

**"Dani and I had another fight." Danny nervously smiled.**

**However, before Sam could scowled at him for making Dani angry, Tucker's stomach growled and he grabbed both their hands, "I'm sure both of you can talk about that when we're in the Nasty Burger." The two friends were surprise of how Tucker was able to drag them to the door with ease. They were just two feet from the door when suddenly they notice around them turn red.**

**Immediately, Sam and Danny got their hands free from Tucker and looked up in the sky. Tucker also forgot about his hunger as he also looked up to the sky. In the sky, the three teens stared at an orange portal glowed in the sky and seem to be getting bigger.**

**Quickly, Danny got over staring as his hero complex kicked in. With a determind look, he turned to his friends, "Sam, Tucker, get my parents and meet me at city hall. It seems that where the portal is." He then looked back to the sky and raised his fists above him to the air, "I'm going ghost!" Suddenly, a white ring surrounded Danny's waist. The ring then separated into two rings and went different ways. As one ring went up, the other went down to a black DP jumpsuit, his blue eyes to glowing green and his black rave hair to snow white.**

**The transformation was complete and standing in Danny Fenton place was Amity Park hero, Danny Phantom. He jumped into the air and then flew as fast as he could to the portal. As he approached the portal, Danny noticed how bright and big it was, but the brightness wasn't a problem to him, and the size only added to his worries. In a minute, Danny drew closer to the portal when he noticed a figure coming out. He immediately formed a snow ball and threw it at the upcoming figure, but the figure seem to dodge the attack and push harder.**

**Danny flew faster to the figure and got a shadowy look at the figure. He couldn't tell much about it execpt that the figure was hairy. But he snapped out of that thought as he saw the figure heading towards him. Quickly, Danny acted fast and dashed at the figure and then threw an ecto punch to the face. But instead, the figure caught his fist and before Danny could fight back it threw a punch back. The punch was so powerful that Danny was sent hurling straight to the earth and crashing down on the ground, creating a crater.**

**Meanwhile a second portal opened as Spidey's gang came out of it as they landed in a alley way. But where was Spidey? Oh that's right after Spidey gave Ariel his laptop and bag to her they separated into two portals in the tunnel and Spidey was coming out from the portal above as he sky dives with Thunder flying with him. Spidey has on a pair of Nemsis black shaded sunglasses on his eyes. Spidey notices the ground was coming fast. "Delta Pack deployed." Spidey said as he pulled the ripcord on his chute and the chute came out as Spidey grabbed the hangers and steered the parachute to the ground as Thunder followed him.**

**"Men that hurts." Danny grunted as he got back to his feet. Just then he saw the Fenton Assault Vehicle drive to him and everyone came out.**

**"Danny, what happened?" Sam asked, concerned.**

**Danny looked up to the sky and notices the figure landed down on the ground, harshly as a second figure was on a parachute with a bald eagle flying with him and landed softly as he pulled his chute in the backpack. Immediately, the group darted their eyes to where the figure crash and saw it approach them. Danny immediately got into a fighting stance and stood in front of his family to protect them. Spidey on the other side of the street notices the figure walking to them, Spidey then run and jumped over the figure activating his spider suit and got out his shield and katana stood on a wall waiting a moment. The figure finally approached them and the sun rays were able to brighten what the figure was. Everyone was wide eyed as standing before them, was a werewolf creature with grey fur, black and white clothes with a long flowing mane and a large bushy tail and a strange green and black hourlgass symbol on its stomach.**

**"Who the heck are you?!" Danny demanded boldly.**

**The werewolf creature looked down at his enemy and glared at him, "The name is Ben Wolf and you just made a huge mistake, alien."**

**Meanwhile in a another part of the world a portal opened up and the massive blue dragon comes out of it as it appeared in China's mts range as it flew towards Amity Park in a cloud of storms.**


End file.
